Talk:Special Events
Fill in a topic for this Does equipping Wise Mask works well while recruiting rare units (including Battle Maidens) ? yaa now The units are not strong but in the boss is worst. The boss is high damage and yet high hp.Jayvdale (talk) 12:32, May 18, 2014 (UTC) impossible to win against him without gem!!!!!! :Please add topic to the talk section. Thank you. StandNThrow (talk) 16:58, August 3, 2014 (UTC) 02:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC)easy without it (If you have a decent team). I would use stat increasing ones, and also I'm not sure about the others (I haven't evolved and tested them yet) but Serin is very strong. A team full of her and 1 unit which increases BB can take down even mono thunder teams (Unless they're good thunder teams)Velum (talk) 07:50, August 4, 2014 (UTC) 02:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC)dragon10 or you can call me jonnie 02:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :Well... You can get through the battle maidens super Elemental Crystals So did anyone figure out the HP for them yet? StandNThrow (talk) 15:13, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Crystals have more than 292 HP and less than 304 HP. So I believe they would have 300 HP judging by how the other metal units have round numbers for their HP. I obtained this from experimentation without pierce. 02:19, June 15, 2014 (UTC) It has been found that Crystals have exactly 300 hp after numerous tests using Kikuri and Galant. -Dromedia metal parades What about these heys for metal parade??? This is outdated no? I have no ways to get key, "Imperial Randall Castle" is nowhere to be found, neither from menu, or quest maps... I don't get this. :Swipe right or left till you see a green icon. Select that and select the bottom right one. There should be "Receive Keys" StandNThrow (talk) 16:56, August 3, 2014 (UTC) XE Prologue Word on GameFAQs is that friend units count for the requirement. For example, if you lack Estia, you can just put Xenon in your party and use a friend's Estia to get into the dungeon. Mogster1234 (talk) 06:11, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :It has been patched on the day of release. The requirements now stands at only players that have both of them are able to enter. StandNThrow (talk) 16:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) New Vortex Event - Super Metal Parade There is now a Super metal parade - just letting you know. IAm2Epic4This (talk) 07:58, August 22, 2014 (UTC)IAm2Epic4This : Hello, we've added that long ago. :) Super Metal Parade -Yapboonyew 08:13, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Great Tree's Melody Sparkling Light Gods can also be encountered in Room 6 of Out the Window Lv. 3. However, I do not recall seeing Burst Frogs or Metal Gods there. Mogster1234 (talk) 03:00, October 2, 2014 (UTC) : I've added the encounters. Burst Frogs and Metal Gods spawn as well. -Yapboonyew 03:03, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Songstress of Light How powerful are the Sub-Boss versions of the Six Heroes in this event? Is it it their first form or one of their evolutions? Basically, I want to know if Level 3 is possible for a Novice to attempt. Cyber Keira (talk) 20:42, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Can someone edit it in that Weiss in trial 2 can be poisoned and Abbadon in trial 3 can be weakened and paralyzed.Arnold0125 (talk) 18:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Level up campaign items I noticed. It seems the level up campaign has changed it so energy regens one every three minutes now. Also I just discovered a discounted Summon Ticket for 500BP, but limited quantity of 1.